


Huntertale

by Glavenus



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Narrator Chara, Nightmares, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: A High-Rank Hunter, weary of his job of slaying wyverns and other vicious beasts, takes a vacation to a place called Ebott. While there, he hears that six children vanished near a supposedly cursed mountain. Unable to resist the call to action, the hunter delves into the mountain to see just what is going on, and finds much more than they expected.





	1. Prologue 1: Worldbuilding

Since the dawn of time, there have been 3 distinct kinds of creatures: Humans, Monsters, and Animals. Humans and Monsters coexisted peacefully in civilization, while animals, being driven strictly by instinct, inhabited the wilds. Some animals, however, were far more menacing than the rest. Wyverns, Leviathans, and other vicious creatures. These menaces came to be collectively known as Beasts. To defend civilization against these beasts, Humans and Monsters alike took up arms to become Hunters, cutting down the menacing creatures while making awesome weapons and armor from their parts. Monsters would notably use their great inherent magical power to aid in the hunt, while human hunters relied on the raw power of their sturdier physical forms. However, human mages were not nonexistent, and were very powerful.

However, there were some sentient creatures that were neither human nor monster. Felynes, Wyverians, Troverians, and other such races. At the end of the day, due to their lack of magic, they were generally grouped with humans.

One bitter day, the peace was broken when humans learned that monsters could absorb the souls of fallen humans to obtain immense power. The revelation created severe tensions between the two races, that eventually caused humans to launch a sudden attack against monsters. The humans' sturdier physical forms proved to be an immense advantage, and they quickly crushed any resistance the monsters tried to muster. Eventually, the monsters were driven to Mt. Ebott, and sealed within by 7 powerful human mages. In the following years, the sealing of monsters caused magic to fade from the world, and all magic-capable humans lost their powers. Eventually, the monsters fell into legend, and their title was given to the creatures initially known as Beasts.

Eventually, history repeated itself in a way. For a reason that remains unknown to this day, the creatures now known as monsters began to flee en masse, hiding away from the eyes of humans. As the monsters presumably kept to themselves, they too fell into legend, and humanity began to fearlessly leap forward in technology, unburdened by the threat the monsters once posed. Not all humans forgot the beasts, however, and clung to their hunting equipment, waiting for their next time to shine.

Eventually, that time came, as the beasts returned from their mass retreat, no less vicious than before. While firearms and other weaponry developed during the Age of Dormancy was not ineffective against the returning threat, those who clung to the hunting equipment of old found greater effectiveness in defending civilization. As a result, firearms gradually faded from non-civilian usage as the blades of the hunters returned to their former glory. Of course, computers and other quality-of-life technologies developed during the Age of Dormancy were not affected by the beasts' return, resulting in a peculiar mix of old and new defining the human world.

All the while, the magical beings originally known as monsters dwelt in their underground prison. They, too, forgot about the Beasts, and instead focused on shattering the Barrier trapping them. Seven souls were needed, and they had six. However, unknown to any, the time of their return was soon.


	2. Prologue 2: Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Hunter who shall serve as our main protagonist, and the story of how he fell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to introduce our main character.

It was almost over. After a fight that seemed to go on forever, that blue son of a bitch was right in front of me, sleeping. Now was the time to end this, once and for all.

I lumbered over to the Azure Rathalos's slumbering body, and started placing down barrel bombs. Once I had the two big ones down, I topped my little surprise with a small, time-based bomb, and ran like hell.

As I fled, I heard my bombs explode behind me, along with Rath's cries of pain. I whipped around, and the beast was FINALLY in its death throes, soon uttering its last gasp. With the damned wyvern finally dead, I headed over to carve parts off of it.

Soon enough, I was being transported back to Val Habar.

As soon as I returned, I hit up the nearest cook. I needed a fucking meal after that 40-minute fuckfest. As I ate, the Felyne chef told me about how he was apparently part of a caravan, one whose hunter had quite a few claims to fame. Guy brought down the first Shagaru Magala the world had seen in centuries, and had saved Dundorma from a Rusted Kushala Daora. Regardless, I finished my meal and left.

I needed a break from the hunter's life. As thrilling as it is, it gets rather exhausting after a while. Especially when you're working alone all the time. I never really knew why, but opportunities to hunt alongside others just rarely showed themselves to me. Regardless, I had an idea as to how I could get the respite I so sought.

There was a city known as Ebott on a continent not far from the one I was on. For some reason, monsters really didn't like to hang around the place, so hunters were seldom needed. Seemed like the perfect place to take a load off for a few months. I packed my shit and was off the next day.

I was able to stay in a really fancy hotel, since monster parts tend to sell for a lot to collectors and museums. Regardless, I had all my stuff unloaded within a day, and it was sweet relaxation from there.

However, only a day in, I was laying on my bed, watching TV, when a particularly intriguing newscast came on.

"Today marks the anniversary of Ebott's infamous missing child case. Six children, all ages 8 to 12, have gone missing over the course of 15 years. They were all last seen somewhere near Mt. Ebott. The mountain in question is rumored to be cursed, or perhaps inhabited by mysterious creatures. However, most refuse to believe that such claims are linked to the missing children, although relentless searches by local authorities have turned up next to nothing for a conspicuously long time."

Missing children, eh? Sounds like a job a hunter could handle with relative ease. As much as I wanted to keep relaxing, the call to adventure was a lot harder to resist once one got used to killing monsters for a living.

Within a few hours, I had my Stygian Zinogre armor on, my Black Doom Flame ready to kill, and I was climbing up the mountain.

It was dark, probably around 9 PM. On top of that, a storm was brewing, with my climb being accompanied by moderately harsh winds, rain, and the rumbling of distant thunder. Eventually, I found a gaping hole in my path. If I jumped down, I would probably fall into some sort of cave system. Maybe those missing kids could be found down there. But, before I could make a decision, the wind suddenly picked up immensely, and I found myself falling. 

The fall was farther than any fall I had gone through in my line of work, but it had to come to an end, and it did. I landed in a field of golden flowers, the impact making a loud thud. I tried to get up, but couldn't. My strength had left me. Within a minute, darkness was creeping in on my vision. With what little energy I had, I cried for help, letting out a shout just before darkness overtook me.


	3. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter awakens to find themselves in Toriel's care, but not before they have a very strange dream.

I awoke to find myself in a black void, although I was standing on solid ground. I couldn't see a damn thing, it was pitch black. However, as if a spotlight had been turned on, an area a short distance from me was lit up.

Within the lit area, I saw myself, weapon drawn, standing atop extremely dusty ground. There was some kind of blue energy spear sticking out of the dust, and a red trident. After a few seconds of looking at my clone, some kind of spirit appeared in the air behind them.

The spirit looked like a child, with brown hair, a green-and-yellow striped shirt, rosy cheeks, and piercing red eyes. The child began to lightly chuckle to themselves, as did my clone. As time passed, their laughter grew louder and louder, until they were cackling mad at an almost deafening volume. I covered my ears, trying to drown out the horrible noise, only to-

-Wake up.

I was lying down in a bed, in a dark room. Although, I could see enough to tell that my armor and weapon were sitting on a dresser on the opposite end of the room. I sat up to better take in my surroundings, and saw that the room I was in was of fairly average bedroom size and was... actually rather nice. I looked down to see bandages covering my chest, probably due to my fall.

Before my train of thought could continue, the door opened to reveal a... goat woman? They turned the light on, before walking up to me.

"Ah, I can see that you are awake, my child."

"Goat women? Damn it, I'm still dreaming."

"Trust me, my child, you are awake. I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins. I found you unconscious, and took you in to heal you."

"Thanks. Anyway, mind explaining to me what you are?"

"I am a monster-"

"Nonsense. Monsters aren't animal people. They're wyverns, leviathans, and other savage beasts that hunters like myself have to kill for a living."

"My kind has been sealed under this mountain for centuries, so that is probably why the word "monster" found a new definition. Also, you kill for a living?"

"The things I hunt aren't sentient. Where's my phone? Give it to me and I can show you."

"Is this strange device is your phone?" Toriel questioned as she held up my phone.

"Yea. Technology has developed a lot over the years. Now, hand it here and I can pull something up."

Toriel handed me my phone. As I sought out a video that I saved, I noticed that the phone had no service. Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm currently underneath a mountain.

Soon enough, I found the video, and showed it to Toriel. It was footage recovered from a damaged camera of some unwitting explorers being attacked by a Tigrex. Toriel put her hands over her mouth and gasped once the wyvern let out its roar before lunging at the cameraman.

"You fight such beasts for a living?"

"Yep. And we make weapons and armor, such as those," I gestured to my equipment. "Out of their remains after we kill them. Fun, Profit, Defense of Civilization, it's a wonderful job."

"Now, why have you fallen down here, my child?"

"I got weary of my job, and decided to take a vacation here. The beasts really don't like this area for some odd reason, so I figured I could really relax. However, I heard about a case of six children going missing near this mountain, and couldn't resist the call to adventure. Severe winds threw me into the hole you found me at the bottom of, and now I'm here. Also, stop calling me your child. My name's Taurus."

"What a unique name."

"Yeah, my parents were huge fans of naming things after the Western Zodiac. Also, what did you mean about being sealed down here?"

"Long ago, humans waged a fear-driven war against us. They drove us under this mountain and sealed us in with a magic spell."

"Magic? You're shitting me, right?"

Toriel unfurled one of her paws, and a flame appeared in it.

"I do not joke, Taurus."

"Alright, gotcha. Magic is real. So, you know anything about those children?"

Toriel's face suddenly took on a somber expression.

"Look, if it's an uncomfortable subject, I won't pester you on it."

"No, I will still tell you, it's just that... They are all dead."

"What now?"

"All six of them fell down, just like you. I tried to take them in as my own, but they all wanted to leave, to explore beyond the ruins, to escape. I could not bring myself to restrain their freedom, so, after much heartache, I let them go. But, monsters have killed them all."

I felt fury ignite in my very blood, and reached for my sword.

"No, wait, please, the Barrier that traps our kind can be broken if a powerful monster who has absorbed seven human souls attacks it. As a result, Asgore, the King of Monsters, has decreed for all humans seen underground to be killed, and their souls harvested to destroy the barrier."

"Damn..."

"It must be a lot to take in, Taurus."

"Yeah, gimme a bit, I need to rest."

"You should, it would help you finish healing."

With that, Toriel turned the light off and closed the door as she left the room, and I went back to sleep, thankfully without any freaky-ass dreams.


	4. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the healing process done, Toriel gives Taurus an introduction to the odd way monsters confront people.

My eyes opened slowly to the room Toriel gave me, except there was a pie sitting next to me. I sat up. stretched, yawned, and got to work on the pie.

After scarfing down the pie in all of its delicious glory, I stood up, put my armor back on, grabbed my weapon, and walked out the room. I exited to a hallway, which led to a room where Toriel was reading in a rocking chair.

"You are awake."

"Yep. Also, thanks for the pie, it was amazing."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Also, why do you have your armor back on?"

"I was planning on heading out. Also, I feel more comfortable with my equipment, rather than without."

"I see. Well, see you later!"

"Seeya, Toriel!"

With that, I set out and started wandering the "Ruins" Toriel was held up in. As I walked along, I ran into a slightly oversized frog with a face on its chest. No Tetsucabra, at any rate.

The frog hopped up to me, and, out of nowhere, an orange-red heart symbol blinked into existence along with some sort of... menu?

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**TAURUS LV 1 HP 100/100**

What the fuck!?

**Froggit hopped close!**

_A voice in my head, too? Guess I've lost it._

**I heard that.**

_So I can talk to you by thinking, voice-in-my-head?_

**Apparently.**

_I'm not even gonna ask._

**You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength.**

_I AM NOT!_

**Just kidding.**

_Piss off._

Deciding to dismiss the voice in my head for now, I focused on this "Froggit". I decided to talk to it, and then saw the heart symbol navigating the menu.

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**COMPLIMENT THREATEN**

"You're awfully brave, Froggit. You hopped up to a guy in full armor wielding a flaming sword without breaking a sweat. That takes guts."

**Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

Froggit blushed, and let out a small "ribbit".

Suddenly, the heart symbol was floating right in front of me, and the frog seemed to have summoned some flies that were flying right at me. They were easily dodged. Even if the frog attacked so suddenly, it's probably just confused or something, so I decided to let it go.

**Froggit seems reluctant to fight you.**

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**SPARE RUN**

**YOU WON!**

**EARNED 0 EXP AND 2 GOLD**

The menu faded as Froggit hopped away, leaving behind 2 little gold coins.

_So, voice in my head, mind explaining things?_

**First off, I'm not a voice in your head, but a ghost inhabiting your body.**

_So you could possess me?_

**Don't worry about losing control of yourself. I don't plan on doing that.**

  _But you could?_

**Maybe.**

_Aaanyway, mind explaining the whole RPG menu thing I just went through?_

**I think it's the result of a form of magic all monsters have access to.**

_So Toriel could do it?_

**Most likely.**

_Alright. Also, you wouldn't happen to be linked with that freaky-ass dream, would you?_

**It was a warning.**

_Of what?_

**If you kill a monster, even out of self-defense, you may lose yourself in the thrill of killing. I would probably lose myself with you, resulting in the both of us becoming remorseless butchers.**

_I guess that warrants the vague and freaky dream. Also, you got a name?_

**I am Chara.**

_Taurus. I'll save my other questions for later._

Ending my conversation with the ghost in my head, I continued to explore the ruins.

Man, my life just got really fucking strange.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara speaks in bold, Taurus speaks mentally in italics.


	5. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurus makes his way back to Toriel's to find her at the exit of the Ruins, chatting with someone.

As I continued exploring the Ruins, I ran into some more monsters. There were shy little insect creatures apparently called Whimsun, and one-eyed folk called Loox. Both kinds, in addition to some more Froggits, all brought me into that weird RPG shit. Regardless, I was able to leave each fight without killing anything, and got a bunch of gold out of it. I had around 25 gold by the time I started to head back to Toriel's.

When I made it back, I called out.

"Toriel, I'm back!"

Nothing. Weird.

As I started looking around, I noticed she wasn't at her reading chair, or in the kitchen, or in either of the bathrooms.

"Toriel?"

Still nothing. This is getting weird. However, when I noticed stairs down, I calmed down. She's just downstairs.

As I descended, I came to a really long, purple corridor with a bend at the end. As I walked down the corridor, I heard Toriel's voice in the distance, laughing.

Not wanting to be left out, I sped down the corridor, around the bend, down the next corridor, through an open door, across some golden flowers, to see Toriel leaning up against a massive door. I could hear her talking with someone on the other end of the door.

"old lady who?"

"Oh. I did not know you could yodel!"

The voice on the other end started laughing.

"Who ya talking to, Toriel?"

The goat monster was briefly startled, but calmed when she saw me.

"Why, hello, Taurus. I am just joking with the monster on the other side of the door. We have done this frequently."

"taurus?"

"An adult human has fallen down. I found him unconscious, so I took him into my home and nursed him. He also has a... unique profession back on the surface. Taurus, if you will?"

I promptly launched into a huge explanation about Hunting. The history of it, the process of it, the names of the beasts that hunters fight, I was probably rambling for a good 10 minutes before I finished.

"sounds like a shamaru magala to me."

"Oh, you little shit."

I backed up, steeling myself.

"What are you doing, Taurus?"

"Meeting door monster in person. Please back away, both of you."

Toriel backed away, but asked me something.

"Are you sure you wish to go out into the underground, when most monsters are on the lookout for humans so they can claim their soul?"

"I kill wyverns for a living, remember? I can handle it."

With that, I charged the door, slamming it open. As I flew out, I landed face first in snow. Good thing I had spare Hot Drinks on me. Regardless, I got up from my fall and looked to my side. Standing above me was a skeleton. A skeleton with a blue sweater and pink, fluffy slippers.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton. 'sup?"

 What the actual fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taurus mentioned Shagaru Magala at some point in his ramblings, thus Sans's pun.


	6. sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurus deals with the fact that he just charged a door wide open to find himself face-to-face with an undead being.

There was an undead being looking down at me. God damn it.

Before I said anything, I got on my feet, making sure to pick up my weapon while I was at it, holding the shield in front of me.

As soon as this "Sans" saw that I was armed, tensed up, and the white lights that occupied his eye sockets went out.

"Care to explain why you're armed, pal?"

"I feel more comfortable with a weapon, even if I don't plan on using it anytime soon. Besides, I figure the fact that my sword melted the snow next to it would help demonstrate the benefits of my profession, which you oh-so rudely denied the existence of."

Sans relaxed, his eyes lighting up again.

"i can see your armor coming from some big, scary beast, but i need more."

I fiddled with my phone a bit to bring up some photos, before handing it to him.

"Knock yourself out."

As Sans scrolled through the images, Toriel shut the door to the Ruins. I don't even think Sans got a good look at her. Oh well. I was broken from my little reverie when Sans handed my back my phone.

"alright. this whole "hunting" thing you got going on seems pawsable enough."

My hand went up and smacked right into my helmet as I could hear Toriel laughing through the door.

"anyhow, if you plan on moving forward, you might want to look out for my bro, papyrus."

"Wait, before we go on, you're an undead with a brother?"

"i'm not undead. i just look like a human skeleton, and so does my bro."

Why is this place so goddamn weird...

**I know, right?**

_Damn straight, Chara._

"about pap, you can't miss him. real tall, bright red scarf, no indoor voice, he wants to capture a human so he can be part of the royal guard."

"Royal Guard, eh? Ah, nothing I can't handle."

Sans's eyes suddenly went dark again.

"You're gonna "handle" them without killing them, right?"

"I kill savage beasts, not sentient beings, so yes."

His eyes lit up once again.

"k."

"Anyhow, I'll be moving on. See you around."

"bye."

With that, I downed a Hot Drink and continued on my path, while Sans went up to the door to start punning with Toriel again.

This is probably just gonna get weirder and weirder.


	7. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurus continues on his path into Snowdin, and it is not long before he runs into a certain tall skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to be back!

I continue down my snowy path, keeping an eye out for any signs of this "Papyrus" guy. it's not far at all before I stumble across some kind of little wood station, and a lamp sitting in the middle of the snow for no reason. I turned to look at the lamp in confusion, and when I turned back to face forward, Sans was right in front of me.

"Wait, I thought you were by the door, how did you-"

"i took a shortcut." the skeleton replied, interrupting me.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, why do you wanna talk to me?"

"simple. my bro is coming this way. i would tell you to duck behind that lamp, but you're obviously too big for that. go hide in the forest."

"Gotcha."

With that, I dove into the trees, hiding behind one while Sans stayed in place. Soon enough, a taller skeleton with bulky chest armor, a red scarf, and the biggest smile I've ever seen, Papyrus, I presume, walks into view and starts talking really goddamn loud. Loud enough that I'm surprised my disposable earplugs didn't break.

"SANS! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?"

"i'm looking at that tree over behind the lamp, bro. you should do it too, it's quite interesting."

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR BOONDOGGLING! A HUMAN MIGHT COME THROUGH HERE!" Pap was stomping the ground in anger.

"iddunknow, bro. whaddya gonna do if i don't go back to my post? after all, you do seem to have more bark than bite." Sans winked as he delivered his pun, and I was barely able stop myself from making a half-laugh-half-groan in response.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS! IF A HUMAN IS TO COME, WE MUST BE READY SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CAPTURE THEM! ONLY THEN CAN I GAIN THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE AS THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH!" His shriek somehow also failed to break my disposable earplugs. They aren't nearly this stubborn normally.

**Maybe there's just a distinction between yelling and feral roars.**

_Don't even start, Chara._

As I turned my attention backed to the skeletons, Papyrus walked off, so I stepped out into the open.

"that's my bro." Sans started. "he's the coolest."

Really, now?

"I'm not really sure on coolest, but I'm damn sure on loudest."

"yeah, that too. anyway, i'll see ya some point ahead."

"Bye."

With that, Sans walked behind me back towards the ruins.

I'm not even going to question it at this point.

Regardless, I pressed on, and soon found an orange heart again floating in front of me.

"MOTHERF-"

The RPG screen was already there. Damn it. Before me was some weird combination of a snowflake and a bird.

**Snowdrake flutters forth!**

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**CHECK HECKLE LAUGH JOKE**

**Snowdrake: AT 12 DF 7**

**This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.**

 Guess I should humor him, it would probably end the fight quickly.

Before my train of thought could continue, Snowdrake spoke.

"Ice puns are "snow" problem!"

This guy would totally get along with the Ace Cadet.

**Who?**

_Member of an ace hunter team back on the surface. Peppers his speech with an endless onslaught of puns based off beast names._

**Huh.**

Anyway, I soon saw my soul being attacked by crescent shaped projectiles. They weren't hard to dodge.

**Snowdrake realized its own name is a pun and is freaking out.**

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**CHECK HECKLE LAUGH JOKE**

"Bwahaha! That was pretty good!" As my laugh was released, the icy bird's eyes lit up.

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" No attack came after that. Guess it was time to end the fight.

**It smells like a wet pillow.**

**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

**SPARE RUN**

**YOU WON!**

**You earned 12 gold!**

As Snowdrake fluttered away, I went on my way. I ran into a few other monsters, all of whom I was able to deal with fairly easily, without drawing my blade once.

Eventually, I came to a fork in the road. There was a path forward, and a path to the left. There was also a box with a sign next to it, so I read the sign.

"This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover."

Huh. Magic boxes. Might be useful if I have anything worth putting in them. Of course, I don't.

However, there's a weird yellow star thing near the box. I think I've seen objects like this before, but I never really looked at them until now. So I walked up and touched it.

**The convenience of those trees fills you with determination.**

A strange feeling washed over me.

**You just saved.**

_I what now?_


	8. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurus gets to know that the flow of time itself is suddenly his bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter.

_I what now?_

**You saved. You can rewind time to end up at this point whenever you want. Well, until you save somewhere later.** Chara explained

_Did you abuse this when you were alive?_

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe.**

_Now is not the time._

**Okay, fine. Also, you can reset even if you die.**

I promptly unsheathed my sword and took off my helmet.

_TIME TO TRY IT OUT!_

**WAIT, THERE'S NO-**

Before Chara even finished, I thrust my sword into my throat. I'm honestly surprised I was able to beat my self preservation instincts that easily. Regardless, after I killed myself, I found myself floating in a black void. I looked around, and saw two things.

First, I saw Chara, who was shaking their head.

**That was unnecessary.**

_Piss off!_

The little one sighed in response.

In front of me was a big, orange button labelled "LOAD".

I floated up to it and touched it.

I was suddenly standing at the exact spot I'd offed myself, right next to the star thingy.

_THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!_

**Oh no...**

With my newfound immortality in mind, I marched onward, bolder than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore each and every comment I receive. Feel free to speak your mind.


End file.
